fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Erza Scarlett
Erza Scarlet '(エルザ・スカーレット, ''Eruza Sukāretto), également typographié 'Erza Scarlett '''est une mage de Rang S de la guilde Fairy Tail, elle est la membre féminine la plus puissante., C'est également l'une des personnages féminin principaux de Fairy Tail. Elle est surnommée"''Titania la reine des fées". Apparence Erza est grande, c'est une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux longs et rouges écarlates, aux beaux yeux bruns dont lethumb|280px droit est artificiel. Elle porte toujours une armure, toutes celles qu'elles possèdent ont été créés par Heart Kreuz. Cependant, grâce à sa Magie de Rééquipement, elle peut porter diverses armures magiques, ainsi que des maillots de bains ou encore divers autres habits à but purement personnel qui atteignent le chiffre de 100 possibilités de changements. Son tatouage de guilde de couleur bleu se situe sur son bras gauche.Elle a aussi une très forte poitrine. Personnalité Erza est la femme la plus forte et respectée de toute la guilde. Lorsqu'on la voit, elle est effrayante et fait même fuir certaines personne mais en réalité, sous son armure se cache une personne très sensible et féminine qui ne demande qu'a être protègée et aimée.C'est même elle qui a apris à lire à Natsu après son arrivée à Fairy Tail car Igneel ne lui avait pas complètement appris. Elle adore les gâteaux à la fraise et semble donner beaucoup d'importance à des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine.Erza a un faible pour Jellal.Lors de la bataille contre les Oracion Seis Ichiya prétant être son fiancé .Erza fait tout pour le découté .thumb Erza se décrit comme quelqu'un qui pleurait toujours, car elle n'était pas en mesure de protéger ceux qu'elle aime.En outre Erza a déclaré qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise et pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle ne porte pas son armure,c'est juste pour se donner l'impression de pouvoir se protèger toute seule. Malgré sa personalité réservée et conservatrice, Erza ne montre que très peu de modestie ou d'inhibition. Beaucoup de ses armures sont étriquées, révélatrice et féminine, et sans armure, elle préfère des vêtement sexy et révélateurs. thumb|leftEnfin, Erza semble n'avoir aucun problème à voir les hommes nus (ou du moins ses compagnons de guilde de sexe masculin). Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne en montrant qu'elle souhaitait prendre une douche avec Natsu et Grey puis qu'ils en prennaient ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ou encore dans la source chaude, quand elle a appris que les garçons voulaient la voir elle et les autres filles, elle a voulu les inviter à prendre un bain avec elles, ce qui choqua Wendy et Lucy. Ce côté de sa personalité montre que son ex-dépendance à son armure était purement psychologique, et non pas physique.Elle semble avoir des liens forts avec Gérald. thumb|erza et cana portant le costume des ketsu pouri Histoire ''Passé'' Erza a perdu son oeil droit durant la révolte a la tour du Paradis . Malgrès cet accident , Polyusica l'aida en lui offrant un oeil artificiel . Dès son entrée dans la guilde , une rivalité s'est créer entre elle et Mirajane Strauss . En grandissant , elle reste la même en se calmant un peu , et mettant fin à sa rivalité avec Mirajane . ''Arc Lullaby Alors qu'elle rentrait de sa mission , Erza s'arrête à une auberge où elle surprend une conversation entre un groupes de mages parlant d'une magie hérétique appelé "Lullaby".Elle n'y préta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom d'Erigor, "l'ange de la mort" et de la guilde noir Eisenwald . Trop tard pour agir contre eux dans les temps, elle décide de demander de l'aide Natsu et Gray pour se battre contre Eisenwald et trouver ce qu'est "la berceuse maudite", ainsi que de savoir ce qu'ils comptent en faire . Tous les mages sont choquer à l'idée que la meilleur équipe dans l'hisoire de Fairy tail soit former. Ils sont rejoint thumb|leftpar Lucy, la nouvelle recrue de la guilde, car Mirajane lui avait demander de surveiller Natsu et Gray, s'ils se chamaillaient dans le dos de Erza. Avant de partir Natsu pose une condition à Erza, qu'il ne partira avec eux seulement si elle accepte de se battre contre lui après leur retour, bien sûr elle accepta. Durant le trajet en train, Erza discute de sa mission seulement avec Lucy et Gray; Natsu ayant été assomé par Erza pour soulager sa cinétose(mal des transport). Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils ont accidentellement laissé Natsu dans le train. Ce qui incite Erza à arrêter le train. La Lullaby possède une mélodie qui permet de tuer toutes les personnes qui l'entendent. Pour empêcher cela, Erza et les autres se précipitent pour la ville voisine de Oshibana, où ils trouvent Eisenwald. Elle réalise qu'elle ne peut pas se battre contre Erigor, car la voiture lui a pratiquement épuisé toute sa magie. Erigor prétend qu'il va utiliser "La berceuse maudite" afin de tuer tout le monde dans la ville. Erza envoie Natsu et Gray à courir après lui, tandis qu'elle bat facilement les autres mages noir. Toutefois Erigor réapparait et jette un mur de vent autour de la gare, ce qui piosseder ensuite ils purent s'échapper(elle a la capacité de creuser des trous alors ils l'on contourner grâce à son passage souterrain).Virgo appartenait au compte Everlous que Natsu,Lucy et Happy avait battus (car pour leurs premiére mission,ils avaient créer se petit groupe afin de travailler) alors le contrat entre le compte et Virgo était romptu cette dernière a remarquer que Lucy est une constellationniste et veux ce lier à elle. Plus tard, Natsu battra Erigor sur les railles du train, malgré ça, Kageyama récupère la flûte ainsi que la voiture magic et se dirige pour la ville de Clover, là où se déroule la réunion des maîtres de guildes. Erza et les autres lui courent après, mais au moment où ils arrivent, ils trouvent Makarov entrain de persuader Kageyama d'arrêter son plan. Soudain la flûte vient à la vie et délivre le démon qui avait été scéller en elle.En collaboration avec Natsu et Gray, Erza parvient à thumb|208px battre et détruire le démon, revenant en une flûte ordinaire mais elle détruit également la salle de réunion des maîtres de guildes. Peu après son retour à la guilde, Erza maintient la promesse de se battre avec Natsu, maintenant la bataille en face de l'hôtel de ville de Fairy tail.thumb|left|Natsu vs Erza Mais au dernier moment, elle lui arrache les dents et le match ne pu se conclure car un messager apparaît et arrête Erza au nom du conseil Magique pour tout les dommages causés durant la bataille. Durant le trajet, elle rencontre le membre du conseil Jycrain qui lui révèle que le conseil utilise un bouc émissaire pour afficher leur autorité. Il lui rappelle aussi la tour du Paradis. Pendant le procès Natsu fait irruption dans la salle d'audience, habillé en Erza et tente thumb|216pxde se faire passer pour elle dans la tentative pour la sauver, ne réalisant pas que le procès était une formalié et qu'elle ne serait pas puni. En conséquence, les deux sont emprisonnés ensemble pour la nuit (et entre temps Macao a pris l'apparence de Natsu pour que celui ci puisse rejoindre Erza car il savaient que le maitre l'en empêcherai sinon). Bien que fâché par le saccage que Natsu avait réalisé et sa chance de rentré à la maison pour la journée, elle admet vivement que son geste lui fait réellement plaisir avant de le cogner contre son armure en signe de reconnaissance.thumb|128px|Erza rejoignant Fairy tail ''Arc Galuna Après son retour à Fairy Tail, Natsu essaye de combatre à nouveau Erza. Mais celle-ci le battra en un simple thumb|left|256pxcoup de poing dans le ventre. Plus tard, Natsu volera une affiche de mission de rang S et ira sur l'île Galuna accompagné de Lucy Gray et Happy. Erza envoyé pour les ramenés à la guilde, détournera un bateau pirate pour se rendre sur l'île. Erza arrive et sauve Lucy de Sherry Blendy, ensuite elle retiendra et attachera Lucy et Happy pour leurs crimes contre la guilde.Erza dit à Gray, Lucy et Happy de quitter l'île mais celui ci refusera catégoriquement affirmant qu'il ne quitterait pas cette île même s'il elle le tuait, il lui dira égualement de faire ce qu'elle veut. Finalement, elle décidera de relacher Lucy et Happy afin qu'ils finissent la mission mais les prévient qu'ils auront tout de même une punition au retour. Erza bat Toby, puis réalise que Déliora risque de bientôt revenir à la vie s'il ne se dépêche pas, mais il est trop tard, Déliora s'est réveillé. Heuresement Gray parvient à arrêter Déliora à temps et Natsu et les autres crient qu'ils ont réussi une S-quest. Mais Erza interrompt leur victoire, et leur rappelle que la vrai mission était d'aider les villageois qui ont été transformés en démons. thumb|236px Ils retournent donc au villages, puis Erza dit la vérité aux villageois mais elle tombera dans un trou en criant "Kyaa", Happy fut étoné que le piège soit revenu, Natsu dit :"Elle vient juste de dire "kyaa !", Gray dit qu'il trouve ça mignon et Lucy crie paniqué " Ce n'est pas de ma faute!" . Elle se relèvera comme ci rien ne c'était passer ce qui choqua les villageois. Elle dit au villageois qu'elle va détruire la Lune ce qui choque tout le monde sauf Natsu qui est émerveillé. Elle mettra son armure des Géants qui lui permet de augmenté sa capacité de lancement et s'équipera de sa lance de Haja qui repousse les ténèbre. Mais comme elle pense que ça ne suffira pas pour détruire la Lune elle demande à Natsu de l'aider à propulsethumb|left|250pxr la lance grâce à son pouvoir. Natsu et Erza se donnèrent à fond. La lance ne détruisa pas la Lune mais une lentille démoniaque qui c'était formé à cause d'un gaz libéré durant le rayon lunaire puis qui c'était cristalisé. Erza avoue aux autres que la lentille démoniaque n'avait pas affecté leurs corps mais leurs mémoire et qu'ils ont toujours été sous cette forme. Après que les habitants est retrouvés leur mémoire ils offrirent un festin à leurs sauveurs. Elle n'accepte que la clef comme récompense et refuse l'argent. Et biensûr pour leur retour, ils eurent droit au navire pirate. Arrivée à Magnolia, Erza leurs rappelent une nouvelle fois qu'ils vont être punis par Makarov, Natsu sera entraîner par l'écharpe par Erza jusqu'à la guilde, où il subira "ça"! Fairy-Tail-18-0.jpg|La Lune violette! Fairy-Tail-18-1.jpg|le ciel entrain de se casser! 830px-The sky is broken.jpg|Le ciel s'est cassé! Fairy-Tail-18-15.jpg|Erza et les autres sur le bâteau pirate. ''Arc Phantom Lord'' En rentrant de l'île Galuna, Erza et les autres retrouvent la guilde détruite, elle a été attaqué par leur rival la Guilde Phamtom Lord. La guillde se défend, mais le maître est tombé malade. Il désigne alors Erza comme maître de guilde remplaçant et pour servir Erza, Mirajane et Cana, jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère. Mais Phantom Lord attaque à nouveau Fairy Tail, et veut détruire la guilde avec un canon destructeur(Jupiter). Heureusement Erza arrive à bloquer le tir du canon grâce à son Armure Adamantine, qui à le niveau de défense le plus élevé de toutes ses armures. Après que le blocage réussi, elle tombe, inconsciente, avant la vrai bataille. Fairy_Tail_23_6.png|Erza se déshabillant pour s'équiper Fairy-Tail-23-5.jpg|Natsu voulant empêcher Erza de se battre. Fairy-Tail-23-6.jpg|Erza se préparant à recevoir le tire du canon. Fairy-Tail-23-7.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.1 Fairy-Tail-23-8.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.2 Fairy-Tail-23-9.jpg|Erza empêchant le tir du canon de détruire la guilde.3 Fairy-Tail-23-10.jpg|L'armure commence à se déteriorer. Fairy-Tail-23-11.jpg|L'armure lâche et Erza est projeter en arrière. Elle se réveille à temps pour se sauver Natsu qui se battait contre Aria des Quatre élements qu'elle pren d ensuite comme adversaire. Erza est très énervée par ce qu'il a fait au maître, cette haine lui permet de le battre thumb|left|252pxtrès rapidement. Lors qu'elle s'effondre, Natsu se précipite pour la ratrapper et elle reste inconsciente un petit moment. Quand elle se réveille, elle implore Natsu de sauver Lucy et de protéger la guilde de José et Gajil, et lui affirme qu'il est le seul homme qui pourra la surpasser. Quand Gray et Elfman ont trouvé Erza, José est apparut, il n'eurent même pas le temps de l'aider. José les battut rapidement. Durant la dure bataille de Erza contre José, Makarov entre dans le combat pour protéger Erza qui est en train de se faire battre. Il utilise l'une des plus puissante magie de Fairy Tail : Fairy Law thumb Une fois la bataille terminée et la guilde sauvée, Erza aide dans le processus de construction de la nouvelle guilde comme elle empêche Natsu et Gray de se battre. Grâce à cette bataille, elle est devenue plus généreuse et amicale avec le reste de la guilde et n'est plus un guerrier impersonnel et lointain qu'elle était autrefois. ''Arc Loki'' Erza est envoyée pour aider un théâtre en difficulté,elle révèle son amour pour le théâtre et l'art dramatique.Elle inscrit les autres dans une pièce pour aider le propriétaire à se remettre de sa tragédie, où la plupart de ses acteurs et actrices avaient renoncé.Erza passe beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à répéter pour son rôle de prince.Pendant la pièce, Erza a le trac et oublie la plupart de ses répliques,à certains moments, elle improvise pour remplir les peines dans son dialogue. Plus tard,cependant, elle devient trop profondément dans son caractère, elle coupe les vêtements de Lucy sur scène. L'éq uipe finit par détruire le théâtre à cause de leur imprudence, mais arrive à obtenir une ovation du public,faisant le succés de la pièce du propriétaire.L'équipe de Natsu finit un travail et rencontre Loki peu de temps après.Après Lucy le remercie pour avoir trouver ses clés,quoiqu'il parte rapidement en courant.Quand Loki manque à la guilde le jour suivant, Erza le cherche avec Natsu. ''Arc Tour du Paradis'' Erza fait face a son pire cauchemar: son passé, qu'elle a passé dans une secte ou elle était esclave, Son ancien ami, Jellal, devenu maléfique puisque il était possédé par Zeleph bien qu'il ait gardé sa propre volonté, tente de resussiter Zeleph grace a la tour du paradis. Pour cela, il utilise une magie très puissante appelée Etherion. C'est une magie de défense ultime, en cas d'extrême nécessité. Cepedant, le frère jumeau de Jellal, Jycrain, qui fait parti du conseil de la magie, réussi à convaincre les autres membres du conseil à utiliser l'Etherion sur la Tour du Paradis. Et cette malheureuse intervention a fait permettre à Jellal de réussir son projet du système-R, la véritable Tour du paradis, qui s'est transformé en lacrima. Pendant le combat entre Erza et Jellal, Natsu arrive, mange la lacrima et réussi à battre Jellal. Néanmoins, il sera trop tard et Erza doit se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis et entre dans la lacrima, elle dit à Natsu qu'elle serait triste de vivre sans ses amis. Mais Natsu l'arrête et lui dit que eux aussi seront triste sans elle et parvient à la sauver. ''Arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail'' Erza se présente durant le concours de miss Fairy Tail hélas interrompu par Evergreen,Erza est pétrifiée comme les autres participantes du concour.Laxus apparaît et explique qu'il a l'intention devenir le maître de Fairy Tail et prend en otage les participantes du concours.Des Combats entre membres de la Guilde ont lieu da ns tout Magnolia.Plus tard,Natsu bloquer dans la guilde,essaye de ranimer Erza avec sa magie de feu et il réussi mais Erza lui dit que c'est graçe à son oeil droit.Après avoir été ranimée,Erza court à travers Magnolia,et se retrouve face à Evergreen.Erza gagne contre Evergreen,cela libère les participantes du concours de leur pétrification.Puis Erza se dirige vers le palais de la foudre et arrive en même temps que Natsu.Ils assistent au combat entre Luxus et Mystgun.Erza découvre le visage de Mystgun qui est celui de Gérald,troublée Luxus en profite pour l'attaquer.Pendant que Natsu se bat contre Luxus,elle détruit les lacrimas disposées au dessus de Magnolia avec l'aide des membres de la guilde.Finalement,elle gagne le concours de Miss Fairy Tail. ''Arc Oración Seis'' Tout comme les autres membres de l'alliance de la Lumière, elle est surprise de voir appraître les Oracion Seis, elle commence à combattre Cobra qui esquive tout ses coups grâce à sa magie de l'ouïe. Cuberios, son serpent la mord au bras. Elle est alors hors-service et ne peut pas combattre. Brain, ayant enlevé Wendy (et Happy), la team Light se met alors à la recherche de la jeune mage guérisseuse. Après que Wendy la soigne, elle se met à la recherche de Jellal et quand elle le trouve, Erza apprend qu'il a lancé un sort d'auto-destruction au Nirvana et à lui même (bien que Brain arrive à annuler le sort). Ensuite, elle affrontera Midnight, contre qui elle gagnera grace au fait qu'elle aie un oeil artificiel (Midnight a pour magie le déflecteur mais dès que minuit sonne, il se transforme en monstre mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, ce qui ne touchera pas Erza car les magies de type occulaires ne l'atteignent pas du fait de son oeil). Après que les Oracion Seis aient été mis hors d'état de nuire, elle entre dans une grande tristesse car Jellal se fait arrêter. ''Arc Edolas'' Elle sera transformée en lacrima avec les autres membres excepté Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy (ils ne peuvent pas être aspirés par l'anima car ce sont des Chasseurs de Dragons) et Lucy. (elle sera protégée grâce à Horlogium). Croyant que c'était le lacrima qui contenait tous les membres de Fairy Tail, Gajeel délivre Grey et Erza. Au moment où Erza Knightwalker allait attaquer Lucy, Erza Scarlet (Earth-Erza) contre son attaque. C 'est alors que commence un combat entre les deux Erza qui se termine par une victoire d'Erza Scarlet. Mais elles s'affrontèrent de nouveau et après qu'elles utilisaient leurs techinques la plus puissante. Ce combat se finira par un match nul. ''Arc de l'ïle Tenrô'' Durant l'examen,Erza affronte Juvia et Lisana avec l'armure du Roi des Mers,et elle gagne.Plus tard on la retrouve en train de cuisiner au point de rassemblement.Elle parle avec Mirajane,du coup bas de Elfman et Evergreen .Puis elle part à la recherche de Mest et Wendy avec Juvia alors que celle-ci voulait rejoindre Grey.Elles trouvent Levy inconsciente et blessée,elle leur raconte que des membres de Grimoire Heart sont sur l'île et l'ont attaqué elle et Gajeel ,et qu'il est entrain de se battre contre eux.Elles rejoignent Gajeel qui a battu ses adversaires.Erza interroge Yomazu qui lâche très vite des informations,elle décide d'interrompre l'examen.Erza continue de chercher Wendy mais tombe sur Azuma et s'engage dans un combat,il "pompe"toute la magie de ceux qui porte la marque de Fairy Tail sauf celle d'Erza.Elle réussi à le battre grâce aux liens qu'elle a avec les membres de la guilde.Elle fait partie de l'équipe qui combat Hades avec Natsu,Lucy,Grey,et Wendy.Suite à la victoire de l'équipe,la guilde est attaquée par le Dragon Noir de l'appocalypse Acnologi''a''.'' ''Arc de l'An X791 thumbErza avec le reste de l'équipe Tenrou sont sauvés par Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren et les Trimens de Blue Pegasus. Elle regarde Mavis Vermilion qui révèle qu'elle les a sauvés.Elle revient à la Guilde Fairy Tail et, avec Natsu, Gajil et Grey,combat les membres de Twilight Ogre qui menaçaient Romeo, plus tard,ils sont accueilli par lui et les membres plus âgés de Fairy Tail.Erza rejoint leur partie de bienvenue, et est surpris d'entendre que Bisca et Alzack se sont mariés et ont un enfant.Erza est confronté plus tard par le couple à nouveau dans la ville de Magnolia, et ils révèlent des informations surprenantes sur Jellal pour elle.Par la suite,Erza,avec Mirajane, accomp agne Makarov à la Guilde de Twilight Ogre pour trouver un arrangement afin de les rembourser de tout ce qu'ils leur doivent. Elle met son armure du Purgatoire et avec Makarov et Mirajane, commencent à combattre la guilde entière. ''Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques'' Capacités Erza est la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et l'une des cinq Mage de rang S de la guilde. Grâce à cette force, Makarov pense à elle comme pouvant être le prochain Maître de la guilde, mais il dit qu'elle est encore trop jeune et stricte. Erza est une grande épéiste et utilise des armures pour augmenter le pouvoir de ses armes ou pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus durant ses combats. * 'thumbRequip:The Knight '(換装別名ザ·ナイト''Kanso Betsumei Za Naito''): Erza possède une grande maîtrise sur cette magie.Il s'agit d'un type de magie qui lui permet de changer ses armes, ses armures et ses vêtements à volonté.Elle est connue pour sa capacité à se ré-équiper très rapidement et est la seule Mage épéiste connue pour être capable de ré-équipper ses armes et ses armures pendant un combat, ce qui la rend célèbre pour sa force immense dans la ville de Magnolia,et dans tout le Royaume de Fiore. *'''Sword Magic (剣の魔法''Ken ne Maho'' ): En plus de sa magie du Ré-équipement, Erza est également une utilisatrice extrêmement talentueuse de Magic Sword. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un type de magie qui tourne autour de l'utilisation des épées. Grâce à l'utilisation de cette magie, Erza est capable d'utiliser ses épées pour effectuer différentes attaques magiques. Cela se fait généralement en combinaison avec des armures spécifiques, ce qui peut rendre mortel un combat rapproché ou à proximité, lorsqu'il est combiné avec sa télékinésie, lui permettant de cibler les adversaires qui sont hors de sa portée physique. *'thumb|249pxTélékinésie '(テレキネシス''Terekineshisu'' ):Erza est également une utilisatrice expérimentée de la télékinésie. La première fois qu'elle a utilisé cette magie, cependant, était accidentelle. Quand elle était enfant dans la Tour du Paradis, elle a utilisé cette magie pour faire léviter des armes jetées au sol et les lancer à ses ennemis,une attaque qu'elle a fait par inadvertance,en raison du choc provoqué par la mort de Rob.Erza utilise la Télékinésie avec ses épées,elle peut effectuer différentes attaques en contrôlant ses épées à distance. Équipement Erza possède plus de 100 différents types d'armures,et bien plus de 200 armes différentes. Armure Heart Kreuz '(ハートクロス鎧, ''Hato Kurosu pas Yoroi ): Fabriquée par la marque de mode populaire Heart Kreuz spécialement pour elle, il s'agit d'une armure que Erza porte dans la vie quotidienne. '''Armure de la Nature (天輪の鎧''Tenrin no Yoroi'' ):Elle permet d'utiliser plusieurs armes en même temps et à permis de détruire le Palais du Tonnerre, utilisé par Luxus. Armure de l'Impératrice des Flammes '(炎帝の鎧''Entei no Yoroi ):Elle réduit de moitié la puissances des attaques de feu et peut en lancer. Sa première utilisation était lors d'un combat contre Natsu. 'Armure aux Ailes Noires '(黒羽の鎧''Kureha no Yoroi'' ):Elle permet d'augmenter la puissance d'attaque, des sauts et permet de voler. '''Armure des Géants (巨人の鎧''Kyojin no Yoroi'' ):Elle décuple la puissance de lancer et a anéanti la barrière maléfique avec l'aide de Natsu lors de la S-Quest sur l'île de Galuna. Armure de Diamant (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi ):Elle permet d'octroyer une défense extrêmement résistante à Erza. C'est cette armure qui a résisté à l'attaque du Jupiter de la guilde Phantom Lord, empêchant la destruction de la guilde Fairy Tail. Armure des Enfers (du Purgatoire) (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi ):Sa 2ème armure la plus puissante. Il est dit que chaque ennemi l'ayant vue n'est plus la pour en parler. Cette armure augmente la magie d'Erza et permer de détruire quasiment n'importe quoi, elle confère une puissance dévastatrice à Erza. Armure Hakama:'''Il s'agit d'un simple pantalon en tissu et d'un bandage entourant son buste, accompagné d'un ou deux puissants Katanas. Cette armure ne donne aucune protection à Erza ce qui lui permet de mettre toute sa puissance magique dans ses Katanas afin de pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi. Malgré son manque de protection cette armure est puissante grâce à sa lame et souvent utilisée par Erza, notamment pour passer à travers la défense absolue d'Asuma de Grimoire Heart ou de trancher en plusieurs morceaux le sabre d'Ikagura dit indestructible. '''Armure de la Reine de la foudre (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi ):Utilisée contre Luxus, elle réduit de moitié la puissance des attaques de foudre et peut envoyer des éclairs. Robe de Yuen '(悠遠の衣 ''Yuen no Koromo):Kimono d'une élasticité totale, qui empêche son utilisateur d'être contrôlé par une autre magie (celle de Midnight des Oracion Seis par exemple). Elle augmente aussi la force et la vitesse. 'Armure Volante '(飛翔の鎧 Hisho no Yoroi ):Armure qui permet à Erza d’acquérir une très grande vitesse, cette dernière a une apparence de félin. Utilisée contre Cobra, Erza Knightwalker et Azuma. '''Armure des Fées (妖精の鎧 Arumadura Fearī ):Elle sera dévoilée contre l'arme la plus forte d'Erza Knightwalker. Cette armure est la plus forte d'Erza, lui permettant de concentrer sa magie dans ses sabres pour ensuite la déverser sur son adversaire avec une puissance phénoménale. Armure du Roi des Mers (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi):Utilisée contre Juvia, elle réduit de moitié les attaques aquatique et permet d'utiliser certaines attaque d'eau. Vénus Trancheuse de Photon '(明星の鎧 ''Myōjō no Yoroi):Utilisée contre Azuma et Erza Knightwalker. Elle a des ailes dans le dos et deux épées qui créent des explosions. 'En Résumé : ' *Son armure la plus forte est l'armure des Fées (suivit par l'Armure du Purgatoire) car elle combine une bonne défense et une excelente attaque. *Son arme la plus puissante et l'epée des Fées utilisée face à Asuma. Avec l'Armure Hakama cette lame peut tout trancher, en revanche l'utilisateur ne possède aucune protection. *Sa défense la plus efficace est l'Armure de Diamant, elle ne possède aucun potentiel offensif mais permet de se protéger efficacement même contre des attaques de très haut niveau. Erza peut aussi stocker des uniformes dans son espace magique. HeartKreuzArmor.jpg|Armure Heart Kreuz Erza new armor.png|Nouvelle Armure Heart Kreuz Erza Scarlet armure de cristal.jpg|Armure de la Nature Armure aux ailes noires.jpg|Armure aux Ailes Noires Armure de l'imperatrice du feu.jpg|Armure de l'impératrice des flammes Armure des géants.jpg|Armure des Géants Armure de diamant.jpg|Armure de Diamant Armure des enfers.jpg|Armure du Purgatoire(des Enfers) Armure hakama.jpg|Armure Hakama Armure de l'imperatrice de la foudre.jpg|Armure de la Reine de la Foudre Armure yuen.png|Robe de Yuen Armure de vitesse.jpg|Armure Volante Armure des Fées.jpg|Armure des Fées ARmure du Roi des Mers.jpg|Armure du Roi des Mers Vénus Trancheuse de Photon.jpg|Vénus Trancheuse de Photons Erza en pyjama.jpeg|Pyjama Heart Kreuz Waitress suit.jpg|Tenue de Serveuse Episode 120 - Erza as a nurse.png|Tenue d'Infirmière 707px-Erza on FP 1.jpg|Armure pour Fantasia Armure d'adieu de fairy Tail.JPG|Armure d'Adieu à Fairy Tail 1000px-Erza working.jpg|Tenue de Chantier 1000px-Erza cooking exquip.jpg|Tenue de Cuisine Sexy Rose Dress.jpg|Robe de Soirée 1000px-Erza Rabbit.png|Costume de Lapin 1000px-Erza running clothes.jpg|Tenue de Course Erza in Kitty Suit meets Young Erza.jpg|Costume de Chat Armure de Seduction.png|Armure de Séduction Erza libèrée de la pierre d'evergreen.jpg|Tenue de Lolita Gothique *'''Pyjama *'Tenue d'Infirmière' *'Armure pour Fantasia' *'Armure d'Adieu à Fairy Tail' *'Tenue de Chantier' *'Tenue de Cuisine' *'Robe de Soirée' *'Costume de Lapin' *'Tenue de Course' *'Costume de Chat' *'Armure de Séduction' *'Tenue de Lolita Gothique' ' Combats Majeurs Avec Lucy Heartfilia Contre les Membres d'Eisenwald = Gagné Avec Grey Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneel Contre le Monstre de Lullaby = Gagné Contre Natsu Dragneel = Interrompu Contre Aria = Gagné Avec Grey Fullbuster et Elfman Contre Jose Porla = Perdu Contre Ikaruga = Gagné Contre Gerald Fernandes =Perdu 830px-Erza_vs.jpg|Erza VS les membres d'Eisenwald Lullaby_defeated.jpg|Erza,Natsu et Grey VS Lullaby Natsu vs Erza.jpg|Erza VS Natsu Erza_vs_Aria.png|Erza VS Aria Erza_vs_Jose.jpg|Erza VS José jsfuhsu.png|Erza VS Ikaruga fgjfyyyrytr.jpg|Erza VS Jellal 1000px-Erza_attempts_to_slash_Evergreen.jpg|Erza VS Evergreen trdjuydtr.jpg|Erza VS Midnight 830px-Scarlet_vs.png|Erza VS Erza Knightwalker (1ère partie) 830px-Erzas_get_physical.jpg|Erza VS Erza Knightwalker (2ème partie) ghfdytrytr.jpg|Erza VS Lisanna et Juvia 830px-Episode_114_-_Azuma_defeated_by_Erza.png|Erza VS Azuma Contre Evergreen = Gagné Avec la Team Light et la Team Natsu contre Oración Seis =Perdu Contre Midnight = Gagné Contre Erza Knightwalker = Gagné Contre Lisanna et Juvia = Gagné Contre Azuma = Gagné Contre Acnologia = Perdu Détails supplémentaires *Son nom,''Scarlet provient de l'homme qu'elle a aimé étant petite : Jellal Fernandez. Il expliquera le jour de son arrestation qu'il lui a donné ce nom là en référence à la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un rouge "écarlate". thumb *Elle possède un œil artificiel. En effet, lorsqu'elle était enfant, suite aux tortures infligées par les bourreaux de la Tour du Paradis, elle a perdu son œil droit. Ainsi, elle portera un cache-œil jusqu'à l'intervention de Polyussica, mage guérisseuse, qui procéda à une reconstitution de l'œil droit à la demande de Makarof. Cette particularité lui permettra notamment d'être immunisée contre les magies de type oculaires, notamment lors de ses affrontements contre Ever Green ou Midnight. *Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas à l'origine et qu'elle en ignore elle-même la raison, elle est également surnommée Titania, la reine des fées. Son surnom peut avoir un rapport avec la reine des fées Titania, personnage issu de la comédie Le Songe d'une nuit d'été de William Shakespeare. *L'armure préférée d'Erza est la tenue de la bunny girl car "elle trouve les oreilles trop mignonnes". Stats Les stats d'Erza d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine: *'''Attaque : 100+COOL!!!!!!! *'Défense : 100+COOL' *'Vitesse : 100+COOL' *'Intelligence : 10+COOL' *'Maniement de l'épée : 10000+COOL' Citations "On ne gagnera pas notre liberté par l'obéissance ou la fuite... On va devoir se battre ! On doit se lever pour notre liberté !" Tome 10, chapitre 80. "Je croyais que mes armures me protégeaient. Mais je me trompais. Je m'étais interdit le moindre contact avec les autres... en m'enfermant dans mes armures. Mais Fairy Tail m'a appris une chose... La proximité avec les autres réconforte !" Tome 11, chapitre 91. "Pour être invincible... il faut connaître ses faiblesses. et connaître la gentillesse..." Tome 19, chapitre ??. "Les fleurs ne choisissent pas où elles poussent... Et on ne choisit pas ses parents !" Tome 8, chapitre 64 Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages de Rang-S Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Mages de Ré-équipement Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques